fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairy Fencer F (Game)
is a 2013 fantasy Console role-playing game under Compile Heart's Galapagos RPG brand for the PlayStation 3. It features Yoshitaka Amano as a concept artist, Nobuo Uematsu as composer, Tsunako as a character designer, Toshiki Inoue as a screen writer and the "Neptunia Team" as some of the development team. The game is the evolved version of the Hyperdimension Neptunia battle system. Fairy Fencer F Was released in North America and Europe by NIS America On September 16th 2014. and Europe September 19th Originaly the US Release was planned for September 2nd 2014 But was moved to September 16th 2014. A Wii U and XBOX 360 Versions Were Planned But it was Cancelled. Gameplay Main Article: Fairy Fencer F/Gameplay Basic Systems Battles take place on a 3D battlefield. Turn order is determined by the MOV value of your allies and enemies. if a character is KOed when the characters HP hits zero (0) will fall collapse and die and will not be able to do something and if all characters get KOed and all characters have died The Game is over bring back a character to life to use a wing if you win and kill all the enimies you win the battle similar to mugen souls. Combos You can perform combos by assigning techniques to the △ ○ □ buttons. Depending on your combo count, you can perform up to four techniques in one turn. Your first technique is fixed, but you can assign additional techniques to the △ ○ □ buttons as you unlock more combo slots. Special Commands Aside from common battle commands like attacking and using magic, each character has their own special command. However, special commands have trade-offs, so be careful if you plan to use them! Fairize When a Fencer's bond with their fairy partner is especially powerful, they can transform, or "Fairize", into a powerful combat form. This form is known as "Fury Form" Story Long ago, a dreadful war was fought between the Goddess and the Vile God. Because they were equally matched, they both created a vast number of special weapons imbued with their godly energy, each containing the life force of a fairy. Armed with these weapons, the deities continued their conflict until they finally sealed each other away into the great unknown. A long time has passed since this ancient conflict, and the weapons created by the Goddess and the Vile God have since been scattered across the world. These weapons—now known as “Furies”—are highly sought after by warriors who call themselves “Fencers”. It is said that whoever collects a Fury will be granted one wish. When a young man named Fang decides to rashly pull a Fury from a stone, he inadvertently becomes a Fencer himself, forever altering the course of his destiny. Characters Fencers ;Fang (ファング Fangu) Age 20 :Voiced by: Ryōta Ōsaka A Fencer and the main character of this story. Fang is often perceived as an idiot because he's foul-mouthed and very direct with people. But he can always be counted on for an honest opinion, and he never tries to screw people over. Despite his hedonistic tendencies and perpetual lazy streak, Fang always pulls through when people need him. Due to his passionate nature and high energy, once he gets fired up, there's no stopping him. ;Tiara (ティアラ Tiara) Age 18 :Voiced by: Kaori Ishihara A Fencer and the lead heroine of this story. Tiara is refined, sensitive, serious to a fault, and exhibits slight masochistic tendencies. When subjected to Fang's verbal abuse, she gleefully mumbles, "This is...rather new..." Conversely, she is outright terrifying when she's angry. ;Harley (ハーラー Hārā) Age 24 :Voiced by: Nao Tōyama A Fencer and fairyologist, Harley has very little interest in subjects that don't relate to fairies in some way. Though honest, she's very scatter-brained and at times displays has an unhealthy fixation on her research. She also seems completely oblivious of her own sex appeal, as well as the effect it might have on those around her. ;Pippin (ピピン) Age 7 :Voiced by: Asami Shimoda A mysterious Fencer of unknown origin. There's no denying that Pippin isn't human, but even so, he's brimming with sage wisdom. Once he starts talking, he won't stop until he's finished, no matter how long that might take. Why is there a sword stabbed through his head? Does his brain even work properly? The answer to these questions are a mystery for the ages. ;Ethel (エフォール Efōru) Age 16 :Voiced by: Emi Nitta A silent Fencer who ambushes Fang. Given her cold, almost mechanical, personality, her fairy partner, Karin, interprets her words for her. She has no ambition or greater purpose than fighting Fencers. ;Sherman (シャルマン Sharuman Age 21 :Voiced by: Takuya Eguchi A heroic Fencer who desires world peace, and is collecting the Furies to keep them out of evil hands. Sherman is classy, sophisticated, and has an appreciation for beauty in all its forms. He exudes style, particularly when speaking, and his command of language rivals that of most poets. Maybe that's why he doesn't get along with Fang? ;Galdo (ガルド Garudo) Age 20 A Fencer employed by the renowned Dorfa Corporation. Galdo is passionate and hot-blooded, but he's also a bit of an idiot and speaks with a strange accent. He wields a scythe-shaped Fury and battles Fang the first time he meets him. :Voiced by: Takatsugu Awazu ;Paiga (パイが) Age 44 :Voiced by: Yōji Ueda ;Mariano (マリアノ) :Voiced by: Rui Tanabe ;Bernard (バーナード Bánádo)Voiced by: Kohei Murakami ;Zank (ザンク Zanku) :Voiced by: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka ;Apollones (アポロ―ネス Aporōnesu) :Voiced by: Takuya Satō Fairies ;Eryn (アリン Arin) Age 17 :Voiced by: Rumi Ōkubo Eryn is Fang's fairy partner. When she's not residing in Fang's Fury, she's able to assume a human form. She thinks Fang is an idiot and looks down on him with haughty condescension. In a way, her arrogant attitude is very similar to Fang's, except he's equally arrogant to everyone while Eryn only directs her arrogance at Fang. ;Cui (キュイ Kyui?) :Voiced by: Arisa Noto Tiara's fairy partner. Despite not being able to speak human languages, it has reached a mutual understanding with Tiara. Speaks in sharp cries of "Cui, cui." ;Bahas (バハス Bahasu) :Voiced by: Masaki Terasoma Harley's fairy partner. Despite his fearsome appearance, he's a meticulous man who excels at performing household chores, like cooking and cleaning, and has a penchant for taking care of people. ;Soji (ソウジ) :Voiced by: Yūki Ono A dashing fairy and a perfect gentleman. Due to the mysterious nature of his partner, Pippin, he is always mistaken for a Fencer. Well-mannered and refined, Soji is well-suited to the responsibilities of butlering. ;Karin (果林) :Voiced by: Ayaka Ōhashi Ethel's fairy partner. A gentle, carefree fairy who also acts as an interpreter for Ethel, who only knows how to say the word, "kill". ;Ryushin (リュウシン) :Voiced by: Daiki Nakamura Sherman's fairy partner. Ryushin is a serious, stern fairy who resembles a robot, and can be slightly stubborn and unwavering at times. ;Marisa (マリサ) Galdo's fairy partner. Marissa has a very maternal nature and dotes on Galdo like he's her son. :Voiced by: Kayano Ide ;Vivia (ビビア Bibia) :Voiced by: Naoko Yasuda ;Kurara (クララ)Voiced by: Moe Toyota ;Bloody (ブラッディ Buraddī) :Voiced by: Yuri Komagata ;Della (デラ Dera) :Voiced by: Yurina Furukawa ;Ceguro (セグロ Seguro) :Voiced by: Toshifumi Maeda ;Rolo (ロロ Roro) :voiced by Yuka Iguchi Others ;Hanagata (花形) :voiced by: Nobuhiro Fukai ;Zaggy (ザギ Zagi) :voiced by: Kenshō Ono ;Emily (エミリ Emiri) :voiced by: Sachika Misawa Videos (NA) Fairy Fencer F All Fairizes & skills Showcase Introducing Fairy Fencer F on PlayStation 3 Fairy Fencer F Opening Movie Fairy Fencer F Advent Dark Force - Teaser Trailer External links *Fairy Fencer F *Gaming Wiki Category:Video Games Category:RPG Category:Games Category:Fairy Fencer F Fanfiction